gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Lee
Danny Lee (Japanese: 木吉カズヤ Hepburn: Kiyoshi Kazuya) is a Canadian professional dancer, bodybuilder, and former gay pornographic film actor. He was born on November 8, 1968 in Toronto, Canada. Names Kiyoshi comes from Billy's soramimi "You're not the only one with skills, son.". Kazuya famously comes from Billy's soramimi "How's that for power, huh?" and "How's that?". Danny Lee used the alias James Blond when he first performed for Can-Am Productions and BG Enterprise for only 5-7 films. Danny Lee used the alias Danny Dallas when performing for All Worlds Video and Ariztical Entertainment. Danny Lee appeared to have used the alias Alan Rossett, but this was recently discovered on Mark Wolff's website MarkWolff.com in 2017. His real name is Danny Resko. Biography He later moved to Southern California to pursue his entertainment career. He was no stranger to showing off, having modeled and danced with Chippendales. He was one of the members in the dancing troupe California Hardbodies. He appeared in various adult magazines such as Playgirl, All-Man and Unzipped. For films, Danny Lee has performed for Can-Am Productions for the films ''Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back'', Canadian Calenderman, Canadian Musclehunk Wrestling 1, Canadian Mustlehunk Wrestling 2, and, most famously, Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3. He has also performed for Sharpshooter Studios in the film Junkyard Boyz. His other film performances were for BG Enterprise, Greenwood/Cooper Home Video, 10% Productions, and All Worlds Video in the Chi Chi LaRue directed film How the West was Hung. Danny Lee retired from his film career in 2003. Danny's last appearance was in the film Daydream Obsession in 2003. Role in Gachimuchi His character, Kiyoshi Kazuya, is depicted in Gachimuchi videos as a secondary protagonist, or a friend of Billy Herrington. He wishes to become stronger, is always up for a challenge, thinks there is no salvation, and uses Billy as his ride as a sort of surfboard. For his Super Kazuya form, he is shown to be much more stronger than seen previously in Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 and has a serious face. Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 in the famous film that started it all.]] In Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, a Can-Am Productions made film, he wrestles with the late and overpowering Billy Herrington, with their misheard dialogue being made into memes, such as "Kazuya" (カズヤ), which earned him his nickname. Junkyard Boyz In a part of the film Junkyard Boyz, Danny works with his assailants on vehicle parts in a junkyard, poses with them outside after dropping their covers, and gives Orlando Torres a ride. Danny then gets into a water gun shootout with Dillon Day, Thomas Papillon, David Dewitt, Orlando Torres, and Daniel Freeman. Later, Danny with his 8 assailants, go into a tire garage and begins to tire wrestle. But, not without some generous warnings about the thrown tires. What Danny is most famous for in this film is his solo scene. Danny seductively and slowly takes off his makeshift duct tape underwear with music playing in the background. His BGM has been remade into many remixes, under the Super Kazuya Theme Series tag on Nico Nico Douga. Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back In Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back, Danny utilizes cheap wrestling tactics to tear Beau Bradley apart. Beau Bradley gets the upper hand in the first round, knocks out Danny, and sends Danny to the oil pen. Daydream Obsession In Daydream Obsession, Danny Dallas plays as Will. Will is seen taking a shower when Clayton (Joe Dain) enters the shower. Will then gets some BGM while he's in the shower. Will is next seen playing with Jonathan (Rafael) in a local PlayStation 2 match of Madden NFL 2004. Clayton hallucinates that Will and Jonathan are in the nude, tripping over each other, and start a pillow fight, too. Accidental publication of Death In late January, 2018, Danny was found to be still alive despite a tweet by the late Billy Herrington, which implied that he may have be deceased. Today, Danny does realtor business, showcases his luxurious vehicles, and likes dirt biking. Danny has a Facebook and YouTube account, but it won't be linked out of respect. If you find them, please do not contact him as people already have, and he may take negatively to his internet fame. Quotes Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 Bench pressing scene * "You got it all the way, all the way, all the way, all the way, all the way." * "Good job!" * "What do you got for me now?" * "Let's hit the mat!" 'Billy Herrington vs. Danny Lee' Introduction * "You ready to get beaten by a bitch then?" * "Ahh! I see!" (お～激しい(　＾ω＾) - Oh~ Hageshii - Oh~ Fierce) Round 1 * "I'm gonna rip it up now! If you make it good!" (難波パークス - Nanba Parks - Nanba Parks) ** Nanba is an entertainment district in the city of Osaka that is notable for the Glico Man, a large signboard of a running man in a track race. * "Now we're getting warmed up!" * "Yeah, stretch that leg out!" * "FUGURI!" * "Just loose it up a bit." * "I'll let you down!" * "You give?!" (行けぇ! - Ikee! - Go ahead!) * "Oh it'll burn!" * "Give?!" * "Give uuuuup!" - GAY♂BARRRR!!! * "Take a little souvenir of my round." (結構すぐ脱けるんだね - Kekkou sugu dakkerunda ne - You can quite quickly escape) * "So how are you feeling?" * "Ready to go again?" (どういう語源? - Douiu gogen? - What kind of etymology?) * "Yeah, I did." Round 2 * "AAAAAH!" * "Oh, my foot!" * "See what you can do, see what you can do" * "See what you can do!" Final Round * "Two can play it!" * "Nya(n)!" * "Two can play dirty!" (強くなりたい! - Tsuyoku naritai! - I want to become stronger!) Junkyard Boyz Tire Throwing * "Hey, hands ... up!" (いち、に、さん - Ichi, ni ... san! - One, two ... three!) * "Hands up, hands up!" Water Gun Shootout 3 * Ohohoho, ganging up! (おっほっほっほ～元気だ(^ω^) - Ohohoho ~ genki da (^ω^) - Ohohoho, I am fine.) Others * "Let's see if you got all of this, let's see if you got all of this!" * ん”ん”ん”ん”ん”ん”ん”(肯定) ** Nnnnnnn (koutei) - Nnnnnnn (affirmative) Daydream Obsession * "What was that?" * "There we go!" * "What? That's legal!" * "Yeah. I'll take one, too." Trivia * As one of his grunts sounded like "Nyan!" (にゃん, "meow") in Japanese, some fans depict Danny Lee as being associated with cats. He was about to hit Billy's back with his left shoulder as he was saying this while also naked. The audio preferred in fan videos, is when Danny does a "paddle" motion with his hands, while still clothed. * Super Kazuya Theme's original name is Breakdown by Nigel Broad and Scott Kluesner. The track is the reason why Junkyard Boyz wasn't released until 1999 as the film first started production in 1995. * He used many aliases during his adult entertainment career, such as James Blond, Danny Dallas, Danny Resco and Alan Rossett. * He likes Corvettes and used to have a yellow one, seen in Guys Next Door 2. * Danny Lee is confirmed to have worked out with Billy Herrington outside of filming.https://twitter.com/wman3434/status/1055188304533114880 * Danny Lee is one of the few main Gachimuchi characters to not explicitly engage in gay sex. * Danny Lee has made a TV appearance in the American TV sitcom Malcom & Eddie.https://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm32566466 In this appearance, he is referred to as Rick. Gallery Workout.jpg|In Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3. Beau Bradley beaten Back to Back.jpg|In Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back. Junkyard Boyz Clip 4.mp4 snapshot 11.23.png|In Junkyard Boyz. Danny in How the West was Hung.png|In How the West was Hung. Canadian_Calendarmen.png|In Canadian Calendarmen. DaydreamObsession.avi_snapshot_00.54.11.png|In Daydream Obsession. Hollywood_Bad_boys_1.png|In Hollywood Bad Boys Vol. 1. Hollywood_Bad_Boys_2.jpg|In Hollywood Bad Boys Vol. 2. External links * Articles about Danny Lee and other Gachimuchi characters (Japanese) * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) * Super Kazuya Theme Series article on Nico Nico Pedia (Japanese) References Category:Characters